Milestones: The pilot phase of the MLPCN was marked by several essential milestones. 1) In year 1. we transitioned ahead of schedule from 96 well to 384 well format. 2) We overcame a barrier in most available flow cytometers to 384 well data collection, the temporal resolution of data acquisition by integrating capabilities from the LANL NFCR P41 center. 3). We accomplished several multiplexed HT targets screens, to our knowledge, the first ever performed. 4) In year 2, we designed, with Beckman-Coulter, and took delivery of a liquid handling deck that integrated sample preparation and automated access to the MLSMR. At the time of this submission, a 200,000 compound screen has been accomplished for the low molecular GTPase sixplex and we are well on our way to a 250,000 compound screen for the Bcl-2 family sixplex. At the time of this submission, we have uploaded nearly 2 million HTS data points to PubChem.